As a photoelectric conversion element, a dye-sensitized photoelectric conversion element attracts attention since it is inexpensive and a high photoelectric conversion efficiency can be obtained in it, and various developments on the dye-sensitized photoelectric conversion element have been carried out.
The dye-sensitized photoelectric conversion element is generally equipped with at least one dye-sensitized photoelectric conversion cell, and the dye-sensitized photoelectric conversion cell is equipped with a conductive substrate, a counter substrate such as a counter electrode, and an annular sealing portion that connects the conductive substrate and the counter substrate. Moreover, the conductive substrate has a transparent substrate and a transparent conductive layer formed thereon, and an oxide semiconductor layer is provided between the conductive substrate and the counter substrate.
As such a dye-sensitized photoelectric conversion element, for example, one that is described in the following Patent Document 1 is known. A dye-sensitized solar cell module in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion cells provided on a transparent conductive substrate having a transparent substrate and a transparent conductive layer are connected by a wiring material such as a conductive material obtained by curing a silver paste is disclosed in the following Patent Document 1. More specifically, for example, it is disclosed in Patent Document 1 that one end of the wiring material is directly connected to the metal plate of the counter electrode of one photoelectric conversion cell between two adjacent photoelectric conversion cells and the other end of the wiring material is connected to the connecting terminal on the transparent conductive substrate of the other photoelectric conversion cell.